


Admiration from Above

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Admiration, Confident Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Lavellan's Room, NSFW, Nesira, Nesira Lavellan, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesira is admiring Cullen from her balcony, and he notices that look in her eye and goes to her room for a much needed moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration from Above

Nesira leaned over her balcony, staring down upon the field as a group of soldiers were being trained by their finest Commander. She had no idea how long she had been standing there or if she had even moved, but her uniquely colored eyes couldn’t break from him. He held such a presence about him that was awe inspiring and it was clearly obvious why the soldiers followed him. He knew what he was doing and he didn’t hide it. He held a commanding presence that would make any man fighting him cower in fear. He inspired his men and he held such intimidation that his enemies would linger in the shadows instead of facing him head one.  
  
It was clear just how fit he was and Nesira found herself imagining him back in bed. The way he handled himself when she was first with him, how the desk withstood his eager emotion to join with her. She felt her face turning red and she reached up to rub her cheek softly. She was not at all embarrassed by it, but she had never been taken the way he had done it. Such strength yet caring gentleness. He was eager yet cautious and she could see in his eyes just how careful he was.  
  
As if in the midst of her thinking she swore she saw the eyes of the Commander look up at her from her talk balcony. She leaned against the railing, not caring for her fear of heights at the moment and allowed her gaze to linger for a moment before giving a small nod toward her room and then wandered back inside. Skyhold amazed her, the ancient who had built it knew each detail and design they wanted. And the magic that covered the Keep allowed it to feel like fresh spring even with all the snow around. She shifted toward the couch, unsure if it was just her imagination or not if Cullen had seen her. So instead of waiting awkwardly around, she grabbed the book that was sitting on her plush couch. The book was actually one of Varric’s, the title Hard in Hightown etched across the front of the book. She opened it up and eagerly her eyes drank in the words of the book.  
  
Before she realized it she saw the shadow and a small squeal came from her lips as she looked up to see Cullen standing there.  **"By the gods, how long have you been standing there?** " She asked, a small swear she from her years in the Lavellan clan. Cullen just smiled and shifted to sit down beside her.  **"About ten minutes now, but I didn’t wish to disturb you reading.** " He said sweetly. Nesira loved how kind he was to never interrupt, as she folded the corner of the page and set the book down upon the table next to the couch.  **"You can always interrupt me whenever you want.** " She said, as she shifted to get her knees underneath her and she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.  **"I’m guessing you saw my signal.** " Nesira said almost sheepishly and Cullen just smiled and nodded.  **"I couldn’t help myself, the recruits were tired as it was so this gave me a reason to let them go early. It’s been awhile since we’ve had any time to ourselves.** " That’s when Nesira noticed that he wasn’t wearing his armor. He had dressed down in a regular green tunic tucked into his black trousers which made his golden eyes pop.  
  
Nesira brushed her hair behind her ear as he felt her cheeks growing red once more as she gazed over at him once more. Not a word transpired for a moment as Cullen reached over, his hand moved touch her cheek softly, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone. Nesira found herself lost within his eyes, a look that Cullen only gave her. As he leaned down toward her, Nesira leaned forward and met him halfway as their lips pressed together. At first the kiss was soft and gently, but then she felt the power behind it as Cullen leaned closer. His left hand moved around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his right hand slipping down along her neck and caressing her skin. Nesira felt herself melting against him that for a moment she was frozen in time, drinking in the passionate kiss he was giving her. Her arms circled around his waist, sliding up along his shoulders as she used the grip to pull her even harder into the kiss. Their lips meshed together perfectly, as she was the first to break it to breath.  
  
But Cullen wasn’t done. He shifted his arms, allowing them to shift along her back and moved her to sit on top of his lap. Nesira eagerly shifted her legs to straddle him, her hair loose and flowing along her shoulders.  **"Nessie…** " He said softly, gazing toward her cautiously once more, as if giving her a chance to speak out against what was transpiring. Nesira, though, allowed her lips to curl into a smile even with the heat that was rising against her cheekbones.  **"Cullen, I love you.** " She said gently, as if letting that be the cue that everything was okay, and that she was more then ready to once again move between the sheets with him.  
  
It was enough for Cullen, those three simple words powerful against his ear as he reached around to hold Nesira and stood up. Just as he took a step, Nesira intercepted as her legs wrapped around his waist and leaned down quickly to kiss him. She distracted him, enjoying the sense of his strength as he stood there and his arms wrapped against her buttock to hold her upward so that she didn’t fall. Nesira pressed her lips firmly, allowing her tongue to press against her lips and pass them to explore into his mouth. She was sure his tongue greeted her and a dance ensued as he walked slowly toward the bed. It was almost a memory motion, his eyes were closed as so was hers yet his feet knew where to walk to. The moment his knees touch the edge of the bed, he broke the kiss and Nesira sucked in the air, breathing deeply though it was obvious she craved more. It was as if there was never enough, no way to fully show just how much she loved him, how much his intimacy with her mattered. It wasn’t just these moments, but any of them. As long as she was with him, that was all that mattered.  
  
Cullen leaned forward and Nesira felt the bed against her back. His hands moved along her outfit, his fingers nimble against the buttons as he slowly and carefully undid each one. Nesira laid there, her hair puddled around her head as she closed her eyes and focused upon the gently firm touch as he undid her top. The moment it was off, she reached around and grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled upwards, as the fabric pulled off of his skin, leaving him shirtless. Nesira’s gaze lingered against his chiseled skin, how his muscles were so firm and powerful. The scars that scattered over his skin weren’t repulsive to Nesira. In fact, they made him look like a seasoned warrior who was willing to protect those in need. She reached forward, allowing her silky fingers roll over each scar. Cullen didn’t move, his skin tingling at the touch but he enjoyed it. His scars were a part of him and Nesira accepted it full heartedly and never questioned them. Her open acceptance was more than anything Cullen could ask for from her. Cullen’s eyes admired Nesira, how her frame was lithe and slim yet he could see the underlying muscles. With everything she did, even as a mage, she was toned and prepared for trips and battles if they came head on. She was a woman of power and expertise that people took for granted. Cullen never did, he always thanked the Maker that he granted him a chance to meet her, fall for her, and in turn come to love her as he did now.  
  
At that moment, Nesira’s fingers shifted to tug against his trousers, but Cullen didn’t meet her demands just yet. Instead he shifted them once more so that she was laying directly in the middle of her four post bed and moved the blankets so that they were draped over his back. He laid his body down upon hers, not putting his full weight down but just enough so that she could feel the tone of his muscle. Nesira gasp lightly as she felt him lean down further, his mouth meeting her neck and kissing it lightly and teasing her flesh. A soft moan escaped her lips as she wrapped one hand around his back, her fingers moving in tiny circles as if massaging his skin and her other hand reached up to brush into his curls. It may have been fixed and gelled but soon it wouldn’t be. Neither seemed to care though, as she shifted so that he had better access to her neck. With the invitation given, Cullen gave her neck a deeper kiss, this time sucking against the skin as Nesira felt her body just melt into the bed as she moan once more. HEr eyes fluttered closed and allowed ht sensation to flow her mind before Cullen carefully bit the skin before pulling back and laying tiny butterfly kisses down her collarbone and along her sternum. He paused for a minute, moving his hand to trace her vallaslin that lined her chest, admiring the strength she must have had to receive the tattoo without crying out once. The story of how she got it was fresh in his mind as Nesira told him much about her and her history.  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as he moved his finger along her skin, drinking in the sensation of how he caressed her skin so sweetly with his calloused fingers. However, she gasped as her back arched as she suddenly felt his mouth around her nipple and she was overwhelmed with the coolness of his tongue flicking against her nub. Her hand reached up to intertwine into his hair, feeling his silky curls against her hand. The way he touched her, paying delicate attention to each part of her body left her blinded in the sensual moment. While his mouth played with her nipple, his hands caressed her side, shaping against her curves. Her eyes opened slightly, to gaze over at him, as his own eyes looked up to her with a hint of love but also a feral appearance. He was the dominant one in this and Nesira gave herself to him eagerly.  
  
With a pop, his mouth dislodged from her nipple, but allowed his tongue to flick it briefly before moving back up to her face and leaned over to kiss her ears. A shiver coursed through her body as she wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him close for a moment. HEr nipples were erect and hard, pressing against his skin. He was warm like a hearth, and NEsira didn’t want to let him go for a moment.  **"I love you Cullen.** " She whispered into his ear and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. His own husky voice turned toward her ear as well.  **"And I you Lavellan. You are my world.** " He said which literally made Nesira melt into the bed, her face growing red in amazement to hear those words.  
  
**"Take me, please. I’m yours.** " She said, as she reached over to touch his cheeks, gazing into his eyes as if admiring his soul. It may have been damaged and rough around the edges, but even a broken mirror could be repaired and she was always there for him to help him. It only made him more admirable in her eyes, a man so intent upon helping others that he forgot to help himself. So where he helped others, she would help him. Through rain or snow, she would always be there to help him.  
  
Cullen’s golden eyes lingered for a moment on her, as if making sure it was okay. Nesira’s eyes just sparkled with joy toward him and it was enough to tell him that it was safe. How much trust Nesira held in him shocked him to the core sometimes. He was a templar, she was a mage and yet she held no fear to him. She accepted him for everything he was and he couldn’t help but love her even more for it. He shifted down to loop his fingers into her pants, tugging them off quickly and literally threw them off the side of the bed. Nesira sat up at the afterward, slipping her fingers along the threads to untie them and pulled off his pants, noticing that he was already had a bit of a bulge and her face redden slightly at the excitement to have him between the sheets once more. She quickly pull off his pants, leaving him bare as she was as well.  
  
**"Excited my lady?** " Cullen said with a smirk and Nesira just bit her bottom lip and nodded quickly.  **"Being with you is everything I have ever wanted.** " She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to lay on top of her as she leaned over to kiss his jawline a bit more bravely, her kiss trailing up as she nipped the bottom of his ear. She heard his groan which cause her body to twitch in anticipation. She wanted to hear more, the erotic sounds he made only turned her on more. He shifted his hips to lay between her legs, his erect shaft pressing against the folds of her nether lips. Her toes curled as she moved her left leg to wrap around his and felt a gasp escape her lips as she rocked his hips against her, purposely teasing her. Nesira’s sucked in air through her mouth and her voice shuttered as she rocked her hips upward toward him.  **"Maker’s breath, Nessie.** " He said softly though she could hear the anticipation on his voice as he grunted but not at all rushing the moment. His fingers moved through her hair, rubbing against her scalp as it felt satisfying with the moment. Nesira’s fingernail grazed down his back, rubbing gently but she could hear his breathing quicken. Nesira’s hips rocked back and forth faster, as she felt the heat between her legs begging for him to enter.  
  
**"Cullen, why must you taunt me?** " She whispered toward him and as her eyes open she could see that smirk across his lips, as he leaned down to breath softly against her ear.  **"Because I love to to hear you beg.** " He said with such a devious sound that she was not at all use to from it but she loved it even more. When they were in the room, he was an entirely different man, dominant and powerful yet gentle and caring at the same time.  **"Please Cullen, take me. I want to feel you inside of me.** " She leaned up and pushed a kiss to his lips, their mouths mashed together in a random but passionate kiss as he quickly pushed his manhood directly into her. In the middle of the kiss, Nesira moaned against his lips as his hand reached down to cup her hip. The kiss lasted as he started to thrust slowly into her, his hips twisting in a circle as her toes curled.  **"Oh Cullen.** " She said breathless as she broke the kiss and Cullen said nothing, only answering with his hips pushing faster into her.  
  
The voices of the two began to quicken in sound as they rocked against the bed. Nesira’s arms wrapped around his sides and pulled him closer to feel him lay down upon her. His cheek move to rest against hers and their lips near each other’s ears. His breathing made her ear sensitive and she felt her body quiver not just from his skillful thrust but also the warmth of his breath as he continue to breath.  **"Nessie, my Nessie, don’t let go.** " He spoke in such a husky tone that left her gasping for air and she arched her back as she felt his speed quicken even more. pushed against him and kiss his ear softly.  **"I won’t ever my love.** " She said with such raw confidence that it left Cullen speechless and instead use action as he rocked against her hard and fast. Nesira couldn’t help herself, her voice crying out in pleasure as she could feel her peak almost there.  
  
**"Oh Maker, Cullen, don’t stop…** " She gasp and pulled him closer and Cullen growled as he felt himself close but holding back until he knew Nesira had her moment of pleasure.  **"Maker’s Breath, Nessie.** " Nesira’s fingers dug against Cullen’s skin, her back arching again as she screamed out.  **"CULLEN!** " She said without a care of who might hear if anyone was near the hall. But that was one of the positives of her room, it was far away from prying ears and eyes to leave the two lovers to themselves. Her walls tightened around his membrane as Cullen tensed and held one arm underneath her back and the other around her head.  **"Oh Nesira.** " He panted as he felt the sweat across the brim of his brow and rested on top of her, just laying with her in the moment of ecstasy.  **"Don’t move just yet, please. Stay right there.** " Nessie begged him and Cullen just smiled, a small laugh from his lips.  **"For you my love, anything.** " He said softly, not withdrawing himself just yet as he laid there in quiet joy with the woman of his dreams.  
  
Once they both had relaxed, Cullen slowly withdrew himself from her folds, but shifted to lay on his side brushing his fingers along her hair. Nesira gazed over at him and smiled as she turned and rested her head against his chest, her fingers rubbing his chest lightly.  **"I love you, I can’t say it enough Cullen, but I do.** " She said sweetly, her eyes closing as his arms wrapped around her, laying there in silence for a moment.  **"And every time you say it it will leave me speechless Nessie. Your love is more than I could ever ask for. I love you dearly, my one and only.** " Cullen said, as Nessie felt her cheeks warm not from embarrassment or nerves, but pure happiness to have him in her life now. With him by her side, she was positive anything was possible. Her eyes closed as she allowed the presence of her lion engulf her and the two laid together in a moment of peace.


End file.
